Love Happens
by Amber13Drummer
Summary: Ginny walked over to where Ron and Harry were sitting. How she loved the way his black hair fell over his glasses. Hermione is fine, Ron. Ginny said looking at her brother who had clearly been panicking. You can go in and see her now. A big smile formed o
1. Going Back Again

Love Happens

Disclaimer- I own none of J.K. Rowling's awesome characters. Most unfortunately.

Rated T- Just to be safe.

A/n: This takes place after Deathly Hallows but won't be completely related with Deathly Hallows because I haven't read the book yet. I hope you enjoy! Let me know if I should keep writing! This is my first fanfiction ever!

* * *

As Ron and Harry waited in the waiting room of St. Mungos, Ron was letting his nerves get the best of him. "What if something goes wrong? What if they can't help her? What if-" 

"Ron, mate, just calm down! Hermione is going to be fine, it's only a sprained ankle!"

"It's all my fault!"

"No, it's not, Ron, you will be able to see her in a minute."

"It will probably take them forever!"

"No, it wont. Oh look here comes Ginny now." Harry watched the beautiful red head he loved so much walk out of the door from Hermione's hospital room. _'Blimey, I love her so much, she steals my heart when she walks into a room, and lights up my world.'_ Ginny walked over to where Ron and Harry were sitting. How she loved the way his black hair fell over his glasses. "Hermione is fine, Ron." Ginny said looking at her brother who had clearly been panicking. "You can go in and see her now." A big smile formed on Ron's face and he quickly got up and walked to the door leading to Hermione's room. Ginny sat down beside Harry and laid her head on his shoulder. Harry smiled down at his girlfriend as she muttered something about Ron overreacting. Ginny looked up at her boyfriend, _'Those eyes! They make me feel like I'm flying every time I look at him...' _It had been a year since the war ended and everyone's lives were finally settling back down, everyone getting the chance to live a normal life.

_

* * *

_

As soon as Ron walked into Hermione's hospital room he yelped, "I'm so sorry, Hermione! I will never, ever, ask you to play quidditch again! I don't care if we are one player short, it dosen't matter. I knew you couldn't fly that well!" He slapped himself on the forehead.

"Honestly, Ronald, it's only a sprain! The healer said I can go home today!" Ron sighed with relief and kissed his girlfriend on the forehead. How he loved her long, wavy, brown hair, it was so perfect. Hermione looked up into her boyfriend's eyes and smiled. She loved the way his blazing red hair fell into his eyes.

* * *

Later that day, the two couples were walking out of the hospital to find a place that wasn't very crowded so they could Apparate back to the Burrow. When they arrived at a clearing, Ron and Hermione Apparated first. When it was Harry and Ginny's turn to Apparate, Harry grabbed Ginny's arm; pulling her toward him. He looked into her deep brown eyes and kissed her soft lips. 

"Ginny, I love you, with all of my heart..." Harry said only when they came up for breath.

"Oh, Harry! I love you too! So much..."

Ginny and Harry Apparated back to the Burrow. When they got there, they found Ron sitting down at the table, shoveling food into his mouth, Hermione was sitting across from him trying not to watch. Harry laughed at the look of deepest disgust on Ginny's face, "What haven't you seen your brother eat before?" Ginny laughed and shook her head. Hermione looked at Ginny and smiled secretly. Ginny suddenly grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up the stairs.

* * *

When they got upstairs Ginny slammed the door and forcefully pushed him against the door. She immediately attacked his lips with hers. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed his tongue against her lips, asking for entrance into her mouth. She opened her lips and their tongues explored each others mouth. At that moment, an owl flew threw the window and dropped a letter at Harry's feet before flying back out. Harry picked up the letter and turned it over, finding the Hogwarts insignia on the back. _'A letter from Hogwarts?' _Harry studied the letter silently. Another owl flew through the window, this time dropping a letter at Ginny's feet. She picked up the letter and looked at the letter. It also had the Hogwarts insignia but she knew hers was her list of school supplies for the next year. Harry opened his letter and read what it said: 

_Harry Potter,_

_As Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I would like to personally ask you to come back to Hogwarts as a Th year student, to take your Th year classes and NEWTs. I would also like to ask Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger to join you. Since you are of age, coming back is completely up to you. However, if you do come back, you will be taking the same level classes as Th years._

_Warmest Regards,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts_

Harry beamed after he read the letter. Of course he wanted to go back! He would be in classes with the love of his life, not to mention he would need those classes to become an Aurora.

"Come on, lets go show Ron and Hermione!" Ginny squealed as she read the letter.

"I'm definitely going back, and I'm sure they will want to too..." Harry said before walking out of the door, hand in hand, with Ginny.

* * *

On September first, Harry and Ron were in their room at the Burrow packing their trunks, because they had put it off until the last minute. The girls were down stairs with Mrs. Weasley, yelling for them to hurry. Harry shrunk his trunk with his wand and put it in his pocket, racing down the stairs. When Ron finally came down the stairs, they Apparated to King's Cross Station. They walked through the wall between platforms 9 and 10 in pairs, Hermione and Ron going first. After them, Ginny and Harry walked through, followed by Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley kissed them all goodbye and watched them board the train.

* * *

Once they were on the train, they started looking for an empty compartment. When they found one Harry and Ginny sat down across from Ron and Hermione. Ginny yawned and laid her head on Harry's shoulder after closing the curtains on the door to the compartment for privacy. Harry looked out of the window of the train and smiled. _'I think this is going to be my best year yet.'_


	2. Back At School

Love Happens

Disclaimer- I still don't own these people. Gosh...

* * *

"We'd best get changed into our robes before we arrive", Hermione's voice broke the long silent trip to Hogwarts. Ron grunted. "Oh, Ron, come on we will go find a place to _change_..." Hermione said in her most seductive voice. Hermione got up and walked out of the compartment, quickly followed by Ron. 

"Ginny, wake up," Harry said to a sleeping Ginny, who was lying in his lap, "we need to get changed into our school robes." Ginny lifted her head up and looked at the man she loved, how good it felt to wake up in his lap.

"OK." Ginny stood up and started to change, not caring Harry was in the same compartment.

"OK, I guess I will find somewhere else to change..." Harry said trying not to stare at Ginny.

"You're fine in here, Harry, I don't care..." Without another word Harry started to change into his robes with his back facing Ginny's. He turned his head slightly and caught Ginny looking at him. He quickly finished putting his robes on. Ginny was already done, and was sitting on the seat watching Harry's every move as he put his clothes in his trunk. Harry turned around and jumped on Ginny, pushing her so that she was lying on the seat, and started tickling her!

"I'll teach you to watch me get dressed!" Harry said in between his and Ginny's laughs.

"Hey! You have been my boyfriend for over a year and I am not a child any more!"

"Oh, but Ginny, you are forgetting that you aren't even of age yet!"

"I will be in a few months!"

"OK, OK, fine, but your brothers would kills us, you know that right? Well more like kill _me!" _Ginny only laughed. Harry had stopped tickling her now and was sitting beside her. She leaned over and kissed his lips. The kiss began to get deeper when all of the sudden the compartment door slid open...

"Oi! Harry!" Ron and Hermione had come back from 'changing' and were both _very _out of breath. Harry blushed the color of Ginny's hair and Ginny just glared at Ron.

"Ron! Do you have to interrupt everything!?" Ginny was mad.

"It's OK, Gin, we're at Hogsmeade now anyway." Harry pointed out of the window to the wizarding town of Hogsmeade.

The two couples got off the train and walked over to the carriages. Hermione climbed up, followed by Ron, and then Harry climbed up and held his hand out to Ginny. Ginny took his hand and climbed into the carriage. They were joined in the carriage by Luna Lovegood and some other seventh years. Once everyone was in the carriage they began the ride to Hogwarts.

* * *

"This year should be full of learning for every student. This year we don't have to worry about Lord Voldemort. I would tell you who relieved us of the pain that is Voldemort but I think we all know, and I also think he would appreciate it more if we didn't announce his name." McGonagall was giving the speech normally made by Dumbledore. The students had already been sorted and everyone was waiting to be able to eat the delicious Hogwarts food. "May your year be full of challenges and learning." Mcgonagall sat down and the food appeared on the tables. 

"Finally! I'm starving!" Ron began to dig into his food immediately.

"What else is new?" Ginny laughed at her brother's repulsiveness. Everyone settled down and began to eat.

* * *

Ron and Harry were sitting on their four-poster beds in their dormitory, waiting to meet the student who would be taking the other three beds. 

"I wonder who's going to be taking the other three beds.." Ron said

"I'm not sure but I hope it's not someone annoying"

"Me too" As Ron said this, the door open and three seventh years walked in. Harry recognized one of the seventh years as Colin Creevy but didn't know who the rest of them were.

"Hiya, Harry!" Colin looked overjoyed to be sharing a room with Harry Potter. He quickly took out his camera and snapped a picture of Harry.

"Wow! I can't believe I'm sharing a room with the famous Harry Potter!" a short boy with blond hair and blue eyes held out his hand to Harry as he said this.

"I know! Isn't it just the most _ah-mazing _thing in the whole wide world!!??" Ron asked, a bit annoyed. Harry laughed at his best mate while shaking the boy's hand.

"I'm Jacob, by the way." the boy said ignoring Ron. The boy who hadn't said anything walked out from behind Jacob and held out his hand. Harry shook his hand.

"I'm Louis." The boy walked over to his four-poster and sat down, pulling the curtains around him. All three looked over at the curtains Louis sat behind and wandered why he didn't say anything else. Harry shrugged and got up.

"Well guys, I'm going to head down to the common room for a little while, I'm not that tired."

"I think I'll go with you" Ron said, also getting up from his bed. Harry and Ron walked out of the door and down the spiral staircase to the common room. When they got down, they found Hermione and Ginny waiting for them.

"Glad you're here!" Ron said looking excitedly at Hermione.

"'Cummon, Ron lets go for a walk" Hermione winked at Ron. Harry and Ginny watched them walk out of the common room door. As soon as the door shut, Ginny patted the spot on the couch beside her, gesturing for Harry to sit down. Harry did so and Ginny pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Harry put his hands on Ginny's waist and deepened the kiss further. Harry loved the way she would just attack him with kisses. He broke the kiss and started kissing her neck and jawline. Ginny ran her fingers through Harry's hair. Oh how that hair drove her crazy! She missed every moment that she couldn't run her fingers through it. _'How did I get so lucky? To have someone who loves me with all of his heart, someone who cares so much, it's driving me crazy! In a good way...' _Ginny pondered her thoughts while Harry kissed her repeatedly. Harry was lost in his own thoughts of how much he loved her. He wanted to hold on to her and never, ever, let go. That's when he realized how much he needed her. How hard it would be to live without her. How hard it would be to watch her love another man, and at that moment he realized more than ever, if possible, how happy he was to know she loved him. At that precise moment, he knew he had to ask her to marry him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the cliff-hanger, guys! OK, so it's not a big one but still. Thank you _SO _much to those of you who reviewed! If everyone likes this chapter, and the story so far, I should have the next chapter done soon! Thanks so much, again! Oh yeah, sorry about the gusshy/lovey-dovey stuff. That's just how I am! lol..


	3. Oooohh!

Love Happens

Disclaimer- You know the drill. I still don't own them. Sniff sniff

Rated T- I might change that... I'm not sure yet...

A/N: Sorry! I forgot to introduce who the new Defense teacher would be in the 2nd chapter! Slaps forhead Anyway, it's Lupin! Like I said before, it dosen't exactly follow what happens in Deathly Hallows.

* * *

The next morning, after spending most of the night with Ginny in an abandoned classroom, Harry paced around the room in the boys' dormitory. _'Maybe I should just go ahead and ask her, I could buy a ring later.-No, no, no. I can't ask her until after we graduate.-I can't wait that long!-Maybe I should buy a ring when we go to Hogsmeade Saturday and purpose when we go to the Burrow for Christmas.-I don't know!-Maybe I should ask Ron what he thinks!-Yeah!-NO!-Ron might slap me for thinking about it...He's a little TOO protective lately..._' Before Harry could get any futher in his thoughts, he kicked his trunk, that was sticking out from under his bed, on accident of course. 

"OW!" He jumped up and down on one foot with the other foot in his hand. "Damnit!" Harry finally stopped jumping and sat down on his bed.

"Harry? What's your problem!?" Ron had woken up at the noise Harry was making and rolled over to look at Harry.

"Kicked my trunk" Harry was massaging his toe.

"Bloody brillant, Harry! Did you have to be so loud?"

"Sorry, mate."

Harry got dressed and walked down to the common room. It was 8:30. No one was in the common room so he figured most people were at breakfast.

* * *

Later that morning, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked towards the classroom for Defense Against the Dark Arts. 

"I wonder who our new teacher will be..." Ginny asked, while walking hand in hand with Harry.

"Me too, I just hope he's better than most of the teachers we had, Lupin was the only one I liked." Hermione replied.

"I want to know why the old bloke wasn't at the Feast." It was Ron who had his arm around Hermione's waist.

"That's simple. It was full moon." This time it was a voice coming from behind them.

All four of them turned around to see where the voice came from while Ginny asked, "What does that have to do with- LUPIN!" They all looked very excited to see their new teacher. Lupin waved at them and put on a falsely stern face, "You kids need to get to class, you're going to be late, and let go of each other! No public display of affection will be permitted!" He winked at Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron.

* * *

"Wow! That was the best Defense class we've had since the DA!" 

"That wasn't really a_ class, _Ron," Harry looked over at his friend. They were walking down the hall after DADA.

"I'm starved!" Ron rubbed his stomach with the hand that wasn't busy _slipping _down Hermione's waist and onto her butt. Hermione kept giggling and pulling his hand back up.

"Are you ever not starved?" Harry asked.

* * *

Four days later, it was Saturday and they were walking down the streets of Hogsmeade. 

"Hey, Gin, can you hang with Ron and 'Mione a minute? I want to go look for your Christmas present." Harry looked at his girlfriend and a big smile appeared on Ginny's face.

"Sure!"

Harry walked away from them, in the oppisite direction of the jewerly shop. He had decided he would get her ring now and purpose during Christmas break. After they had walked into a nearby store, he turned around and walked back to the jewerly shop.

When he got into the jewerly shop, he looked at all the beautiful rings. After looking for a few minutes, he found the perfect one.

"Excuse me, I would like to get this one." Harry said to the witch at the counter. She walked over and examined the ring.

"Good choice, Mr. Potter, marry the youngest Weasley, I suppose?"

"I'd like to." Harry waited for her to get the ring out.

"That would be 1,000 galleons, Mr. Potter." Harry paid the witch and walked out with the ring in his pocket. _'Now I need to find Christmas presents for everyone...'_

* * *

Harry and the others were on the way back to Hogwarts when Ginny looked at Harry and asked, "So, what did you get me!?" Harry laughed at his girlfriend, when it came to presents and surprises she was just like a little kid, and that was one of the things he loved about her. "If I told you it wouldn't be a seceret." 

"Oh but _pllleasse!"_

"You'll just have to wait, Gin." Ginny frowned and laid her head on Harry's shoulder.

* * *

When they arrived at the Burrow for Christmas holidays, Mrs. Weasley hugged all of them and then held them back to see how mal-nurished they looked. She clicked her teeth. "My, my, my. We need to get food in your bodies this insant." A big smile appeared on Ron's face. They all sat down to eat dinner as Mrs. Weasley told them the plans for Christmas this year. "Bill and Fleur are coming tomorrow, which of Christmas Eve of course. Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George should be here tonight." She smiled widely while as she thought of having the whole family home for Christmas.

* * *

On Christmas Eve everyone was sitting around the table eating. Harry knew that he wanted to purpose that night, but wasn't sure when he should. He decided he would do it when everyone was sitting in the living room later that night. 

"Hey, Ronnie-poo, there's a mistletoe hanging over there, maybe you should push Hermione under it, then she would have no choice but to kiss you!" Fred laughed at George's joke. Hermione turned a shade of red that would make any Weasley pround and looked at the floor. Ginny wanted to turn the attention away from her best friend so she asked Charlie, "How has work been?"

"It's been OK." Charlie replied.

_'Well that didn't work out so well,'_ Ginny thought to herself. _'Oh well, I wonder when I should tell Harry the news...'_

* * *

That night, everyone was sitting in the living room, talking and relaxing. Harry knew it was time for him to do it. It was now or never. He got up, with the ring in his pocket, and started to walk over to where Ginny was sitting. He was so nervous he tripped over his own feet. He quickly scrambled on to one knee, to make it look like it was on purpose, and tapped Ginny on the shoulder. _'Everyone's staring at me! What if she says no!? In front of everyone!' _Ginny turned around and looked at Harry, she looked shocked to see him on one knee. _'Is he FINALLY going to ask me!!?' _she wondered in her head. Harry pulled the ring out of his pocket. 

"Gi-Gi-Ginerva Molly Weasley, will you marry m-me?" He asked, while everyone gasped.

"Oh, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

"Yes, yes I will, Harry James Potter!" Harry put the ring on Ginny's finger and smiled at her. She leaped over and hugged him.

"I love you, Harry!"

"I love you too, Gin!"

"Hey, Harry, can I talk to you a minute?" After Harry nodded, Ginny jumped up and ran to her bedroom.

"What is it, Gin?" Harry asked once they got there.

"I-I'm"

"You're?" Harry looked completely puzzled.

"Oh, Harry!" She put her arms around his neck and kissed him, full and hard, on the lips.

When they broke for air, Harry asked, "What is it, Ginny?"

"I'm preg-pregnant, Harry!"

* * *

A/N: Okies, so here's another small cliffy. Okies, maybe not REALLY small. Anyway, sorry if there's any mistakes! I had to type this chapter about three times because it kept getting erased, so I was a little frustrated. That's no excuse, but anyway. Hope you like this chapter! Please review! Thankyou to everyone who reviewed and put it on their on alerts/favorites for the previous chapters!


	4. Where do babys come from?

Love Happens

Disclaimer- Blah, blah, blah. You know how it works, I don't own them. P

Rated T- That might change later, haven't decided.

A/N: I hope everyone likes this chapter.. and the rest of the story too.

* * *

When they broke for air, Harry asked, "What is it, Ginny?"

"I'm preg-pregnant, Harry!"

"Oh, Gin! That's wonderful!" He exclaimed, rubbing her stomach with his hand before hugging her.

"Are you sure you're not mad?" Ginny asked.

"Mad!? Of course not, it's as much of my fault as it is yours! Besides, I've always wanted a family, and I couldn't imigane a better woman to be my wife and my kid's mom."

"Thank you so much for understanding, Harry!" Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry.

"When are we going to tell your parents?"

"I guess since everyone's here, we could tell them now, if that's okay with you."

"That sounds great, Gin." And with that, Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and walked with her down the stairs and back to the living room.

"You want me to tell them?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded. Harry walked into the middle of the living room, still hand in hand with Ginny, and cleared his throat loudly, although everyone was already watching him.

"Ginny and I have an announcement to make. Not only are we getting married, we're pregnant!" Harry finished with a smile on his face before realizing what he said. When he saw everyone's faces he quickly said, "I mean, Ginny's pregnant!"

"Oh, Ginny!!" Mrs. Weasley jumped up and hugged her daughter, both had tears in their eyes.

"How did that happen!" Ron sputtered.

"George, I think it's time we have a talk with Ronnie-poo."

"Right you are, Fred. You see Ronnie, when two people love each other VERY much, they-"

"Merlin, George! I know that!"

Hermione and Fleur ran over and hugged Ginny. Then they both walked over to Harry. Hermione hugged her best friend and Fleur kissed him on the forhead. The whole time Mr. Weasley had been sitting in his chair, staring at Ginny. The look in his eyes wasn't mad. It looked a bit sad. Like he would burst out crying. His little girl, his only girl, was growing up. Ginny walked over and sat on her dad's lap, giving him a hug. "Don't worry, Dad, I will always be your little girl."

* * *

On Christmas morning everyone gathered in front of the Christmas tree and exchanged gifts. Everyone seemed to have gotten over being mad at Harry and were now happy about it. When Harry handed Ginny hers, she unwrapped it and squealed. 

"Harry! It's beautiful!" He had gotten her a neclace charm braclet, it had many charms on it. All of a special memory he shared with her. There was a diary, for when he saved her in his second year, there was a shoe for when they went to the Quidditch World Cup together (because they traveled by portkey and the portkey was a boot), there was a snitch for the first time he kissed her, after Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup (Ginny had played seeker), there were also other charms on the braclet from other memories they shared.

"I'm glad you like it," Harry smiled at Ginny.

"Now open yours!" Ginny handed him a box. Harry took it and opened it. He gasped.

"Ginny! I love it!" Ginny had given him a moving picture of the first time they had kissed. He watched himself run up and kiss her over and over again.

After everyone had opened their gifts, they all went into the kitchen to eat. Mrs. Weasley put twice as much food on Ginny's plate as she normally does.

"Mum!" Ginny moaned.

"Ginerva, don't 'Mum!' me, you are eating for two now."

* * *

Later that evening everyone decided to go to Diagon Alley. Mrs. Weasley was dying to spoil Ginny's baby rotten if it's the last thing she did. She went into a baby story with the girls while the guys walked into the Quidditch store. 

"Oh, Mum, I don't think we should buy anything yet. We don't know if it's a girl or boy!"

"I think it's going to be a girl. Ohhh! These are gorgeous!"

* * *

**2 months later (Ginny is 3 months pregnant) they are back at Hogwarts.**

While sitting in Potions, Harry wrote a note to Ginny:

Mummy-to-be,

Hi, hun, I was thinking we could take a walk during our free period, since we don't have homework. What do you think?

All my love,

Daddy-to-be

Ginny and Harry used these nicknames for each other a lot now. Harry handed Ginny the note, she was sitting in the desk next to him. Ginny opened it and wrote back:

Daddy-to-be,

That sounds great! As long as we don't get Potions homework! Oh, I was thinking, you know how we said if it was a boy we would name him James Sirius? Well if it's a girl do you want to call her Lily Jane? I've been thinking about it.

My whole heart,

Mummy-to-be

Harry read the note. He liked that name. It was perfect.

Mummy-to-be,

I really like that name!

All my love,

Daddy-to-be

* * *

Ginny and Harry walked hand-in-hand around the lake. It was a beautiful, Febuary day. 

"Hey, Gin?"

"Yeah?"

"When do you think we should have the wedding?"

"I'm not sure, I'm am sure, however, that Mum will have some idea, she seems to have completely forgotten about it, she's been to busy thinking about the baby." They laughed. Harry turned so he was standing in front of Ginny and rubbed her stomach. He did this alot, he loved to know that his son or daughter was inside the woman he loved most.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short! It just kind of hit me all at once. I tought that maybe even if it was only like 900 words, it had a lot in it! Thanks for those of you who review, ect. 


	5. Perfect!

Love Happens

Disclaimer-Yeah, Yeah. I own nothing.

Rated T-I'm still not sure if I'm going to change it or not. Tell me if you think I should put more _detail _in.

A/N: Sorry if the chapters in my story seem a bit rushed. This is my first fanfiction and I got all excited. lol When I get excited I rush things, but I'm going to try and slow down a bit that way even if it takes a little longer for the chapters to come out, they will be better. Hopefully. Oh yeah, sorry that I keep skipping random amounts of time! I didn't want to bore you to death putting every second of what they are doing on here...

* * *

**2 weeks later. In the Great Hall for breakfast**

"Have you decided what you are naming him or her yet?" Hermione asked from across the table.

"Yeah, we have." Ginny said knowing that would get on Hermione's nerves.

"Well?" Hermione was getting aggitated already.

"You'll see." Harry answered for Ginny this time.

"Ron, stop stuffing your mouth like that, you aren't the pregnant one. Unless there's something you haven't told me..." Hermione looked disgusted at Ron's behavior. Ron spit his food out and looked at Hermione, a horrified expression on his face.

"'Mione! That's gross!" Ron said.

"Oh! So now being pregnant is gross!!?? Thanks a lot, Ron!" Ginny got up from the table and ran out of the Great Hall, crying. Harry got up and followed her out, "Now you've done it."

He found her sitting at the end of the hallway, crying.

"Gin, being pregnant is not gross! It's a beautiful thing! Ron meant a man being pregnant would be gross. Although, without magic, I don't see how that's possible." A horrified look flashed across Harry's face. This made Ginny laugh. She stood up in front of Harry and hugged him.

"I'm s-so-sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to start crying like that, I c-couldn't help it," She sobbed into Harry's shirt. Harry patted her back.

"It's OK"

* * *

**2 Months Later- (Ginny 5 mths.[So it's April..They get out of Hogwarts in June) They are in the hospital wing about to find out the sex of the baby.**

"I can't wait to find out!" Ginny was lying in the hospital bed, waiting for the results. "But I'm still going to love this baby, either way." Harry laughed, he bent over the bed and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sure you will, Gin, I'm sure you will..." Harry told his soon to be wife. The door opened and Madam Pomfrey walked in. "OK, Miss. Weasley, are you sure you want to know the sex?"

"I'm sure." Ginny told her, with a slightly impatient tone.

"You are having a little girl!"

"A girl! That's great!" Harry was very excited.

"I'll let you two be alone now." Madam Pomfrey turned and went back into her office. When she shut the door, Harry leaned over and kissed Ginny passionatley.

"Our little girl-Lily Jane Potter. That's beautiful!" Ginny smiled.

"Yeah. Merlin, you know what I just remembered!?"

"What?" Ginny looked puzzled.

"Jean is Hermione's middle name!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, she told us once in our third year, I had forgotten until now..."

"That's brilliant!"

"Let's go back to Gryffindor Tower and find Ron and Hermione." Harry helped Ginny up and then grabbed their books. Ginny held one hand in Harry's and the other hand on her bulging belly. She couldn't hide the bump anymore, so the whole school knew she was pregnant with Harry Potter's child. Neither one of them minded it though, they were proud of it.

When Harry and Ginny got back to the common room, they found Hermione and Ron waiting on them. Hermione ran up to Ginny and hugged her immediately.

"Well?" She looked expantanly at the both of them.

"It's a girl!" Ginny exclaimed. Ron walked over awarkwardly and patted Harry on the back.

"Congratulations, mate." Tears came to Ginny's eyes when she heard her brother finally approve.

"Oh, Ron!" She threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. They were tears of joy.

"Umm.. Ginny, are you OK?" Ron looked utterly confused.

* * *

**2 months later- June 6th, the day after graduation- Ginny 7 mnths.**

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were back at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley was shoveling food on their plates, espically Ginny's.

"Mum, I can't eat all of that!" Ginny moaned when her mum put more food on her plate.

"You can, and you will, Ginerva. You are eating for two now." Mrs. Weasley started to put food on everyone else's plates. Mr. Weasley was reading the Daily Phrophet.

"Speaking of eating for two, what are you naming that precious little girl?" Mrs. Weasley nodded her head towards Ginny's bulging belly.

"It's a seceret. You will find out when she's born." Ginny smiled menacingly. "Hey, Mum," Ginny wanted to change the subject before Mrs. Weasley got the chance to argue, "Harry and I need ideas for the date of the wedding. We want to get married before the baby comes."

"The wedding! Oh my, I had forgotten all about it!" Mrs. Weasley looked shocked. She sat down in a chair at the table and pulled out her wand. Pointing it at the counter she whispered, "Accio Planner" and a little purple book flew over to the table. She opened it and the pages in the book flipped by themselves, looking for the perfect wedding date. There was an occasional "No, that just won't due." or "No, I think the weather will be bad that day." when the pages stopped for Mrs. Weasley to look at them, until finally she jumped up, pointed to a page and yelped, "Perfect!" She walked over to Ginny and showed her the page, "June twenty-fourth. Yes, yes, that's perfect." Ginny clapped her hands and hugged her mum.

"That sounds good to me, what do you think Harry?" Ginny looked at Harry who was staring at the book that had just picked out his wedding date.

"Sounds good to me too." He smiled at Ginny.

Hermione giggled, "That's great, Gin." After Hermione said this, the door opened and Fred and George walked in.

"Hullo, all." Fred said upon entering the door. They both took a seat at the table. Everyone muttered "Hey."

"Good day, today." George said, while Mrs. Weasley put food on their plates. They started to eat.

"'ow wuz wark?" Ron asked with his mouth full.

"Ronald Weasley, do not talk with your mouth full!" Mrs. Weasley scolded Ron.

* * *

A/N: Please don't give up on my story if this chapter is boring. It's a little longer than the last one but not by much. I really hope you like it though! Thanks to all my reviewers! If you have any ideas as to what I should do with the story let me know! I'd be glad to consider them!


	6. Uhoh!

Love Happens

Disclaimer- I obviously don't own.

Rated T- For now.

A/N: I would like to thank Chi Cullen for her wonderful idea for this chapter. I would also like to thank queenphebee for her suggestion that I do the wedding in both Harry and Ginny's POV. I did my best to do it that way, but the wedding won't have a whole lot of detail because, since I'm still in school, I've never been married and the only wedding I've ever been to was my aunt's when I was 5, so it might not seem very real. Same goes for the pregnacy. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**June 18th. Picking out the dress.**

Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Ginny were at the bridal shop in Diagon Alley. Ginny was getting very frustrated finding a dress that would fit over her large bump. They used enlargement charms but none of them looked right. Ginny wanted the perfect one.

"Mum! These are never going to fit! I'm as big as a house!" Ginny was on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry, Ginny, I'm sure we will find something. Hermione, dear, what does that one look like?" Mrs. Weasley pointed to a dress. Hermione picked it up and handed it to her. The dress was long, white, strapless, and had a long tail on the back of it. It was very plain, but intricate at the same time. It was perfect.

"Oh, Mum! That's beautiful!" Ginny grabbed the dress and went into the dressing room. She quickly enlarged the dress and put it on. She walked out.

"Oh, Ginny! It looks great on you!" Hermione hugged her.

"I think we've found the perfect one, Ginny! What do you think, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I love it, Mum!"

After Ginny changed they walked over to witch at the counter and paid for the dress.

"Now, let's go find those boys."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mr. Weasley, Ron, and Harry were sitting in the Three Broomsticks waiting for a waitress. When a waitress walked over to the table she smiled at them before asking: 

"What can I get you today?"

"I'll have a butterbeer, please." Mr. Weasley told her.

"I will too," Ron said.

"I want pumpkin juice, please." Harry returned her smile. She got their drinks and then walked off.

"You know, Harry, just because Ginny shouldn't drink butterbeer, dosen't mean you shouldn't." Ron looked at Harry.

"I know, but we are in this together and I should be supportive."

Just then Mr. Weasley started waving his hands and calling "Over here!"

Ron and Harry looked at the door to see Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Ginny walking through the door. _'Blimy, she looks beautiful even when she's 7 months pregnant!' _Harry thought to himself as he watched Ginny make her way through the crowded pub. He quickly got up and ran over to her. He grabbed her hand to help her walk.

Ginny smiled at him, "You know, Harry, just because I can't see my feet dosen't mean I forgot how to use them." Harry blushed and laughed.

When they made it to the table he let her sit down before sitting down beside her. The waitress walked over to the table again.

"What would you like today?"

"I'll have pumpkin juice, please" Ginny smiled sweetly and rested her hand on her belly.

"I will too, please" Hermione told the waitress.

"Me also." Mrs. Weasley also smiled at her.

The waitress got their drinks and then walked off.

"Ginny, you should've been here when we ordered!" Ron was laughing so hard he looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Why?"

"Harry ordered pumpkin juice because you were pregnant!" Ron continued to laugh.

"Oh, Harry! That's so sweet!" Ginny hugged Harry. No one understood why this was so funny to Ron.

* * *

**June 24th, the wedding day!**

Ginny walked down the isle, escorted by Mr. Weasley, and up to stand beside Harry.

Harry and Ginny both said their vows.

"You may now kiss the bride!"

Harry kissed Ginny passionatley. Everyone started to cheer as they stopped the kiss and Ginny pulled Harry into a hug. _'Wow! She's my wife! We're married!' _Harry thought to himself, he was so excited! _'He's my husband! We're tied together for life! He loves me!' _Ginny was escastic!

* * *

**Same day, the reception. Backyard of the Burrow.**

"Harry, Ginny! Time for your first dance as husband and wife!" Mrs. Weasley walked over to where they were sitting. Ginny was eating everything in sight.

Harry and Ginny walked into the middle of the yard and music started to play. They were dancing when all of a sudden Ginny stopped and scrunched her face up in pain.

"AARRRRGH!" Ginny was clutching her stomach and moaning in pain.

"Mrs. Weasley! Help!" Harry called. Mrs. Weasley ran over to them and started counting.

"Mrs. Weasley I don't think that's going to help!" Harry was panicking!

"41-42-43-44-She's having a contraction, we have to see how far apart they are!-56-57-58-At three minutes apart we have to go to St. Mungos-6-7-8"

Harry put his hand on Ginny's back and tried to calm her down.

Once she calmed down a little, she sighed, "I hope I never have to have another one of those again!"

Mrs. Weasley laughed, "You'd best get used to in, dear, it's part of being in labor."

"I can't be in labor! I'm only 7 months pregnant!" Ginny winced with pain; another contraction was coming on. She grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it.

"That's less than three minutes! Harry I need you to use side-along Apparation to get Ginny to the hospital." Mrs. Weasley was calm; after all, she'd been through it 7 times.

With that, Harry Apparated Ginny to the hospital.

"Can I help you?" The woman at the counter asked, like she didn't even notice Ginny wincing in pain.

"My wife is in labor!" Harry screamed at her.

"Yes, yes, I see Mr. Potter, so what do you need?"

"A Healer!" Harry screamed again! Could she not see that Ginny was about to have a baby? _'Idiot!'_

_'Noo! I can't have this baby yet!' _Ginny was screaming inside her head.

"If you could just take a seat over there-" The witch at the counter started to say, when Ginny screamed and, reaching over the counter, grabbed the collar of her shirt.

"LISTEN, WOMAN! I AM HAVING A BLOODY BABY! IF YOU DON'T LET ME IN RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU REGRET IT!" Ginny fasely smiled at the woman while Harry stared at Ginny in amazement.

"Yes, yes," the witch was shaking, "right through that door, pl-please"

Ginny and Harry walked through the door and a healer pointed to a room for them to go into, having heard everything Ginny said.

* * *

After many examinations, and some calming draught, Ginny was back to normal. The labor had slowed down.

A healer walked in the room with a clipboard in his arm.

"Everything checks out fine, Mrs. Potter, " he said looking at his clipboard, "it was only false labor. It's very common in youngpregnancies."

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry, about the wedding not having detail and everything, but like I said, I'm still in school and have only attended one wedding. As for pregnancies, I have been with my sister through both of hers, so I know a little more (she was married but only at the courthouse) lol.. okies so maybe you didn't have to know all of that but anyway, you get the point. Thanks to my wonderful reviewers! 


	7. The End

Love Happens

Disclaimer- Same as every other chapter.

Rated T- Still. lol.

A/N: I'm planning for this to be the last chapter, because I'm about to have to go back to school so I won't have a whole lot of time. Oh yeah, I am currently lying on my bed and watching Degrassi. So, if this chapter is better than the rest it's because I was comfy and had inspiration. Lol. Hopefully it will be. But if it sucks, it's because I got distracted lol. Oh yeah, again, you should read Hatechild's story: Guerisseurs De Lutte! It's a very awesome and original Harry Potter fanfic. Plus;; one of the characters (Serenity) was made by me! lol. Anyway, enough of my rambling, here's the story!

* * *

**The Burrow. The next day. Ginny's Bedroom.**

Ginny and Harry were packing their clothes for the honeymoon. Out of nowhere, a pair of socks hit Harry in the head.

He quickly turned around saying, "What was that!?" then he saw Ginny trying to hide a laugh. He grabbed a random item of clothing off the floor and threw it at her.

"Harry!" She hollered, "Don't throw your knickers at me!" Ginny started laughing and threw them in the suitcase. Harry blushed and stood up.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Packing." Harry pulled his wand out and pointed towards the clothes, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The clothes magically lifted from the floor and Harry broke the spell, dropping them in the suitcase.

"All done." Harry said simple. Ginny just smiled.

"Should we get ready to go then?" Harry nodded his head in response to Ginny's question and shrunk the suitcase, putting it in his pocket.

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and headed over to the bedroom door.

When she got to the door, she stopped. "Harry, maybe we should post-pone the honeymoon. I'm scared of something happening while we're there."

Although Harry was a little disappointed, he understood and knew it was for the best. "Yeah, it would probably be best if we waited until afer Lily was born."

"I guess we should go tell everyone that we aren't going yet; they're waiting to tell us bye." Ginny hugged Harry. Harry nodded his head.

* * *

"---and so, we thought we would be better off to wait until after the baby is born." Harry finished telling everyone their decision. 

"I think that's or the best." Mrs. Weasley said, smiling. Everyone nodded and got up from where they were sitting.

"Mum, is dinner ready? I'm starved." Ron moaned.

"Yes, Ronald."

Everyone went to sit down at the table for dinner. Ginny didn't bother to complain when her mum put so much food on her plate. It was useless and she was used to it by now.

"What? Aren't you going to complain about Mum giving you so much food, Mrs. Potter?" George asked Ginny.

"No, it's pointless." Ginny laughed. Everyone else started to laugh with her.

* * *

**2 days later. The Burrow.**

Mrs. Weasley was in Diagon Alley, while everyone except Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione was at work.

Ron and Harry were sitting in the living room, playing wizard chess.

Ginny and Hermione were talking about pregnancy. Hermione wanted to know what it was like to be pregnant. They both knew Hermione wanted to have a baby, but Hermione wasn't sure how Ron felt about it.

"Hey, mate, can I, um, talk to you?" Ron asked Harry as one of his peices smashed Harry's.

"Sure." Harry nodded.

They got up and walked out of the living room, earning a questing look from Ginny and Hermione. Harry gave them a silent look that said 'We'll be right back.'

When they got into the hallway, Ron turned and looked at Harry.

"Harry, I-I want to ask Hermione to marry me." Ron said, now looking at the floor. "How should I ask her?"

Harry smiled, "I'm not sure, mate. It's different for everyone."

Ron looked worried. "Don't worry, you'll come up with some way to do it, and Hermione will love it."

They walked back into the living room and continued their game.

* * *

**Later that night, Harry and Ginny in Ginny's bedroom.**

"Where did you and Ron go earlier?" Ginny asked Harry. She was currently lying between his legs on the bed with her hand on her stomach.

"We went in to the hall, Ron wanted advice on asking Hermione to marry him."

Ginny squealed in delight, "That's great! What did you tell him?"

Harry laughed at her excitement and shrugged, "I told him it was different for everyone and that Hermione would be extremely happy at the way he decided to ask her."

Ginny turned around and slapped Harry playfully on the arm, "You idiot! My brother has absoultly no idea as to what is romantic!"

Harry laughed again, pulling her into a kiss. "He has more of an idea than you think." He said when the kiss ended.

Suddenly, Ginny got the strange sensation of being soaking wet from the waist down. Harry noticed her wet sweat pants and looked at her, "Ginny, did you just pee yourself?"

"No, Harry. I think my- my water just broke." Ginny looked horrified.

She sat up. Just as she did, she had a contraction. She winced in pain. Harry, seeing no point in counting, got up and grabbed the hospital bag they had packed weeks ago. He held out his arm to Ginny, so they could use side-along Apparation to get to the hospital. Luckily, Hermione had just walked into Ginny's room.

"Her water broke!" Harry screamed to Hermione. He was panicking. Ginny grabbed his arm and Harry Apparated them to the hospital.

When they arrived in the crowded hospital room, Harry ran to the witch at the desk. It was a different one this time, but she had obviously heard about Ginny's last visit and immediately pointed to the door when she saw Harry and Ginny. Harry ran back to Ginny and walked her through the very door they had went through only three days ago. The difference was, this time it was real.

* * *

"You did great, honey!" Harry was rubbing Ginny's hair. She had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl. 

"Where is she? I want to see her!" Ginny hadn't yet seen her baby. As soon as she had her, they had rushed off with her.

"You'll be able to see her soon, Ginny." Harry wasn't so sure. Even as he said this, he had his own frightening thoughts, _'She was born so early! What if she dosen't make it?'_

She had been born early, over a month early. She was so tiny. Ginny closed her eyes, she was worried _'What if she dosen't make it?' _They both had the same, horrifying, thought going through their heads.

The door opened and Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Hermione, and Ron walked in. Mrs. Weasley ran over and kissed Ginny's forehead. Next, Mr. Weasley walked over and also kissed her forehead, while Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry into a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you! Of both of you!" Mrs. Wealsey exclaimed.

"We all are." Mr. Weasley walked over and shook Harry's hand.

Now it was Hermione's turn. She ran over and hugged Ginny, careful not to touch Ginny's stomach in the process. She then walked over and hugged Harry. Then, Ron repeated Hermione, but shaking Harry's hand, instead.

"Yeah, you two did great." Hermione smiled at her friends.

The door to the room opened and in walked a witch pushing a hospital crib. Ginny squealed. The witch pushed the crib over to the bed, in front of Harry's chair. She smiled, "I'll leave you with her, now."

Harry stood and picked the little pink ball out of the crib; she was wrapped in a pink blanket. He looked at the tiny baby inside of the blanket and smiled; he handed her over to Ginny, who was holding her arms stretched out expantly.

She grinned. Her baby was okay! "Everone, this is Lily Jane Potter!" Ginny told everyone after Harry nodded for her to go ahead. Hermione squealed. Every woman in the room was now crying.

* * *

Finished.

A/N: Sorry if the ending sucks. I really really hope everyone liked my first fanfiction ever! I'm sorry I had to end it but when I go back to school I won't have much spare time. I love you guys! You're the best!


	8. Author's Note

**Sorry, everyone!**

**This isn't another chapter.**

**I just have a few things to say.**

**First of all, please, don't send anymore flames. All of the sudden I started getting flames from anonymous reviewers. I'm only 14 and it's my first fanfiction! Give me a break please? **

**Next, please DON'T send reviews with Deathly Hallows spoilers! Like I mentioned in the earlier chapters, it wasn't related to Deathly Hallows because I haven't read it! That dosen't mean send me reviews telling me that I did something wrong and telling me what really happened. I don't want to know until I can get my hands on the book.**

**Thirdly, I would really like to thank all of the people who put me on their favorites/alerts and who reviewed. This story is dedicated to yall.**

**Lastly, my friend is talking me into doing a sequel to the story this summer.**

**Thanks again! **

**Espically if you took the time to read this!**

**I love yall!**

**Amber**


End file.
